


Kingdom Hearts: Mother of Heartless

by Animaster888



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: *During the events of kingdom hearts 358/2 days. sometime after castle oblivion**follows the manga more than the game**also is a Roxas x reader and may turn into a lemon later, I will update accordingly*Organization XIII catches wind of a girl who can conjure heartless.
Relationships: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

You sit in the forest as you draw just outside of the old mansion on the outskirts of Twilight town. You had fallen asleep for a bit as your "dog" watched over you. You wake up to him growling. You look up to see a figure in a black coat in the distance. They were a girl with short black hair. The girl appeared injured as she gripped her side and hobbled before collapsing. You immediately rush over to help her. The girl is out cold but, she is still breathing. You pick her up and rush her to your house. Your mother is a trained nurse, after all.

Since it was summer break, you were tasked with watching over the girl while your mother was at work. Three days after finding her, she wakes up. 

"Are you ok?" you ask her as she sits up in a panic.  
"Where am I?" she asks.  
"My house. You passed out after being hurt in the forest so, i took you in." you say as you also give her your name.  
She looks down at herself. Due to her clothes being damaged and bloody, your mom put her in one of your father's old tee shirts.  
"How long have I been here?" she asks.  
"Three days." you respond.  
She looks shocked. "Three days?!" she shouts before wincing in pain and grabbing her side.  
"Easy, you're still very hurt." you say as you lay her back down.  
"B-but-" The girl stutters as she battles you and her pain to get up but, you overpower her and make her lay back down.  
"You aren't going anywhere! Not until your wounds heal!" you glare at the girl before she sighs and lays back down.  
"What is your name, anyway?" you ask.  
"Xion." she says.  
"Okay, Xion. Your clothes will be done shortly." You sit on the side of the bed. "So, what were you doing out there?"  
"I was on a mission from my boss but that's all the information I'm giving you!" Xion shuts her eyes as she speaks to you rudely.  
You sneer 'Damn, rude much?' You think to yourself.  
"Okay then. Why were you out there? Are you ok? Why were you fighting? and, what the fuck were you fighting with?" You ask all at once.  
"That's none of your buisness." Xion rolls over as she gave an attitude.  
You glare coldly as you get up and slam the door shut behind you.  
A bit later, you return to the room to find Xion missing. Her original clothes her missing and the tee-shirt was on the bed.

After worrying about Xion for a few hours after, you get over it. Two days after that, you are walking home from the grocery store when you spot Xion with a blonde boy in the same type of outfit as her. They seem to be hiding.  
"Hey, Xion! Nice of you to say thank you before leaving!" you yell as you try to approach. They turn around in a panic as a small mushroom heartless rounds the corner. It makes eye contact with you but doesn't see them. It starts walking towards you and you go towards it.

"Wait!" yells the blonde as he runs to you to try to stop you from going to it. However, he's too late. the heartless glomps on to you like a small child. You spin around as you hug it and pet it. The boy trips over himself, landing at your feet. he looks up at you holding the rare red heartless. The boy stares at you confused, dumbfounded but, impressed. Xion walks over to help the shocked boy to his feet.  
"This your boyfriend?" you ask Xion.  
"What's a boyfriend?" Xion asks.  
You roll your eyes and put the heartless down. The little red mushroom hugs your leg as you turn your attention to them.  
"So, your friends with her?" you ask the boy. He nods.  
"What's your name?" you ask.  
"I'm Roxas." he says.  
"How did you do that?" Xion asks.  
"Do what?" you question with a head tilt. As you speak to them, the small heartless gets into your bag and steals your sea-salt ice-cream. It begins to run in circles trying to hold it above its head but, its arms are too short, so the ice-cream just covers its field of vision. It eventually smacks into the wall, spilling the ice cream, and begins to cry. You pick the poor thing back up and pet it.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say..." you pick up your grocery bags and head off with the heartless as the two stares at you.  
"We need to report this to Saix." says Xion.  
"Y-yeah..." Roxas whispers as he stares at you.  
"Oi! Roxas! You coming?!" Xion yells from the dark corridor.  
"Huh?! oh, right..." he rubs the back of his head as he walks away with one thing on his mind... you...


	2. chapter 2

It was a week later when you were back in the forest with your dog, Shadow. Now, Shadow wasn't a dog but a heartless. He was a mixture of a dog and an imp. You loved him dearly because he reminded you of your pet that never returned home years ago.   
You sit with a sketchbook in hand. As you draw, you notice a presence... You look up but see no one. You ignore it until Shadow starts to growl and takes a protective stance in front of you.  
"Who's there!?" you shout. You hear a chuckle a few moments later as a red-haired man steps out from behind a tree.  
"Smart little doggie, aren't cha?" he says to Shadow as he slowly approaches you.   
"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. The dog bites...Hard." you warn the man.   
"Yeah, I've been told I do the same." He shrugs. "Since the mutt is guarding you and considering that is clearly not actually a mutt, you must be the little conjurer that the Organization has been fretting over."

"What Organization?" you ask. "and who are you?"  
"I'm Axel. Get it memorized." he says  
"ok? conjurer?" you question. "Oh, you mean the Shadows."  
"Heartless, yeah...wait, are you telling me you create them but, you dont even know what they really are?" Axel asks dumbfoundedly.  
"Well, there isn't exactly a book on these things that you can get at the library!" you cry out in irritation.  
"Well, you're half right...But, on to business." Says Axel. "My boss wants me to bring you in for some questions. Now we can do this the easy way...or the hard way." says Axel.  
"Ok?" you question. "What's the hard way?"  
"You either come with me, willingly or I have to forcibly take you."  
he says rather nonchalantly.   
You think for a moment. "where are we going?" you ask.  
"I cant tell you." Axel responds.  
you glare. "Then why am I going to cooperate?"  
"because if you don't, I have to take you by force. I think i told you this already." he says with an irritated tone.  
you glare at him.  
"I guess it's the hard way then." Axel summons his chakrams to show he means business.

"Shadow! Sick em!" you yell as the small Yorkie sized heartless charges at Axel.   
"Aww, that's cute." he taunts. "what's he gonna do? lick me?"   
Just then, Shadow transforms into a large beast, three times the size of a great dane, and tries to pounce on Axel. However, Axel was quick and able to dodge at the last second. He jumps back, sliding slightly.   
"Ok, I wasn't expecting that so, props..." Axel remarks as you pack your stuff and prepare to leave.  
"I'll let you have your fun." you say.  
"Aww, how kind of you." Axel smirks.  
"I was talking to Shadow." you say as you walk away.

After 5 minutes of walking, you reach the part of town that borders the forest, You look back to see if you can spot Shadow.   
"Well, that was quite the workout." You spin back towards town to see Axel coming through a dark portal. "Gotta admit, that thing put up a good fight."  
"Wh-where's Shadow!" you scream.  
"Where do you think? Now, last chance. The easy way or the hard way?" Axel asks you. You start to tear up, thinking that Shadow was actually-  
"No!" you scream as you run away.  
Axel sighs. "Hard way it is..." In the blink of an eye, Axel grabs you and knocks you out with a single chop to the back of the head. you slump over in his arms and he hoists you over his shoulder.  
"Mission accomplished. Time to go home." he says to no one in particular. "Ain't that right...Roxas?"  
After a moment of silence, Roxas comes out from behind a tree.  
"Were you worried about me?" Axel chuckles.  
Roxas shakes his head.


	3. chapter 3

As things come back to you, you wonder if it was all just a dream. To your dismay, it wasn't. Upon opening your eyes, you see strange monsters circling you. You thought they were heartless for a split second but, something was off. They had white bodies and zipped up mouths. They moved in an inhuman nature as they watched you. You stand up slowly. Once you're on your feet, they move towards you, forcing you through a dark portal, just like the one Axel came through.

"Well, look who's finally up..." you hear a voice say. You look up to see thirteen tall chairs, seven of them had people in black coats in them.   
"Generous of you to join us, conjuror." says a man with long white hair.  
"Who are you? what is this? where am i?" you ask all at once.   
"My name is Xemnas. As for where you are, this place never existed to begin with." answers the man in the tallest chair.  
"S-stop playing around! Get to the point!" you yell as Xemnas smirks.  
"Would you like to contribute to something much larger than yourself?" he asks.  
You scoff. "What are you-"  
"You are going to use your heartless to help us achieve our goal of opening kingdom hearts." he says.   
"Um...how?" you question with clear sass.   
"Simple." Xemnas snaps his fingers and a hooded figure, a little taller than you, jumps down off their chair. They summon a strange key-shaped weapon that gives you a strange nostalgic sensation that causes you to stagger as memories play in your head.   
*****************************************************  
It was about a week after your bequeathing and your grandfather's passing. You were twelve and, it was his dying wish that you become a great keyblade master. However, after only just losing him, your mind was in a dark place. You sit alone at the summit in Daybreak town in tears. Your grandfather was the only family you had. Now that he was gone, you weren't sure what would happen next. 

"Are you ok?" you hear from above you. You look to see a blonde-haired boy who was about your age standing above you. You glare at him with a pout as you shiver.

"Now child, you know your grandfather would be dissapointed to see you cry over him." you turn to see master Eraqus approaching you. You stand up.  
"But...I can never see him again..." you whimper as you avoid looking at the blonde boy.  
"but he can see you and he is always watching over you. Just as i will be from now on." says Master Eraqus  
You stare at him as tears well up in your eyes. Just then, the blonde boy grabs your hand and smiles at you.  
"Dont worry." says the boy as he hands you a dandelion. "you have us now."  
You look at the cute weed he placed in your hand.  
"I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven. What's your name?" he asks.  
************************************************************  
You blink in confusion. "Ven...tus?"  
The figure chuckles. "You already forgot my name?" Roxas asks as he removes his hood.   
"Enough child's play." says Xemnas.   
"Sorry about this..." says Roxas as he comes at you with the key.  
"W-wait!!!" you shout as you fall backward. Out of instinct, you summon a soldier heartless. Roxas dispatches it quickly but, something was off about it. It didn't release a heart...  
"What's the meaning of this?" asks one of the hooded figures as you look on in pure confusion.  
"Hmm, I see..." says Xemnas. "The heartless you summon are different. They are mere puppets. Nothing more."  
You stare up a Xemnas and then back at Roxas.  
"This means you are of no use to us." Xemnas snaps his fingers and several of those strange creatures from before appear. Roxas looks at you. He seemed sad and conflicted as he stares at the ground, putting his hood back on. Suddenly the creatures start to charge at you. You pinch your eyes shut, hoping it was merely a nightmare when something unexpected happens... A weapon, much like the one Roxas has, appeared in your hand. All members of the organization seem shocked except for Xenmas who seemed intrigued.

one of the creatures comes at you. with no other ideas in mind, you swing the giant key at it. It makes a direct hit, causing the creature to recoil back. You continue to defend yourself as you are observed. Once all of them are defeated you glare at Xemnas.  
"I want to leave now!" you yell. Xemnas smirks at you.  
"One more chance..." he says. "I'll give you one chance to join our ranks. If you refuse, you will be annihilated here and now. Make your decision."  
There was silence as you look around. You sigh.   
"Fine."


End file.
